Collection 20
Dark Shadows DVD Collection 20 was released on DVD on September 1, 2005 by MPI Media. It contains episodes 982-1021 of the original series. Description : From the back of the case: With its alluring tales of Gothic mystery and supernatural intrigue, Dark Shadows became one of the most popular daytime series of all time. Since first airing on ABC-TV from 1966-71, Dark Shadows has earned the reputation of being one of the most unusual and enduring programs in television history. The character of Barnabas Collins, a guilt-ridden, 175-year-old vampire, brought the show tremendous success. In the mysterious world of parallel time, Barnabas is once again a vampire. Writer William H. Loomis discovers Barnabas' secret and traps him inside a chained coffin. Young Daniel Collins becomes convinced that his deceased mother named Angelique is coming back. Quentin Collins is stunned when Alexis Stokes, Angelique's identical twin sister, arrives. Sabrina Stuart (PT) convinced everyone at Collinwood to participate in a séanceto contact Angelique's spirit. She believes someone at the séance murdered her. The ghost of Dameon Edwards starts haunting the mansion. Scientist Cyrus Longworth continues his laboratory experiments to separate the good and evil in man. upon drinking the potion, he transforms into the sinister John Yaeger and terrorizes barmaid Buffie Harrington. Housekeeper Julia Hoffman learns a dark and deadly secret. Maggie Collins suspects that her husband Quentin may have been responsible for Angelique's demise. Bonuses: Exclusive interviews with actress Paula Laurence, writer Joe Caldwell and soap opera journalist/historian Michael Logan. Note: there are two interviews with Paula Laurence. Staring: Jonathan Frid, Joan Bennett, David Selby, Lara Parker, John Karlen, Grayson Hall, Kathryn Leigh Scott, Nancy Barrett, Louis Edmonds, Christopher Pennock, David Henesy, Denise Nickerson, Don Briscoe, Michael Stroka, Lisa Richards, Jerry Lacy, Elizabeth Eis, Paula Laurance, Jered Holmes, Ken McEwen and George Strus. Disc 1 * Episode 982 (1970-3-31) * Episode 983 (1970-4-1) * Episode 984 (1970-4-2) * Episode 985 (1970-4-3) * Episode 986 (1970-4-6) * Episode 987 (1970-4-7) * Episode 988 (1970-4-8) * Episode 989 (1970-4-9) * Episode 990 (1970-4-10) * Episode 991 (1970-4-13) * Bonus Interview: Michael Logan Disc 2 * Episode 992 (1970-4-14) * Episode 993 (1970-4-15) * Episode 994 (1970-4-16) * Episode 995 (1970-4-17) * Episode 996 (1970-4-20) * Episode 997 (1970-4-21) * Episode 998 (1970-4-22) * Episode 999 (1970-4-23) * Episode 1000 (1970-4-24) * Episode 1001 (1970-4-27) * Bonus Interview: Paula Laurence Disc 3 * Episode 1002 (1970-4-28) * Episode 1003 (1970-4-29) * Episode 1004 (1970-4-30) * Episode 1005 (1970-5-1) * Episode 1006 (1970-5-4) * Episode 1007 (1970-5-5) * Episode 1008 (1970-5-6) * Episode 1009 (1970-5-7) * Episode 1010 (1970-5-8) * Episode10111011 (1970-5-11) * Bonus Interview: Joe Caldwell Disc 4 * Episode 1012 (1970-5-12) * Episode 1013 (1970-5-13) * Episode 1014 (1970-5-14) * Episode 1015 (1970-5-15) * Episode 1016 (1970-5-18) * Episode 1017 (1970-5-19) * Episode 1018 (1970-5-20) * Episode 1019 (1970-5-21) * Episode 1020 (1970-5-22) * Episode 1021 (1970-5-25) * Bonus Interview: Paula Laurence Issued with Collector's Postcard 20: 1970 parallel time: Cyrus Longworth and Sabrina Stuart. 20